


Into the Night, With You

by cuteandtwisted



Series: In Every Universe [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Jokes Galore, Even makes him laugh and makes everything okay, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, They meet at the end of a party, they're very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted
Summary: “I know it sounds dumb. But I didn’t go to a foreign country, and I didn’t have a wild summer romance with some hot stranger, and I don’t even think I went swimming or clubbing. I just sat here and felt like shit all summer,” said Isak"Uhm. Let's fix that."Or: a drunk Isak runs into a strange boy with perfect hair who insists on fixing his boring summer in one night.Alternatively: Even spots a drunk Isak and simply MUST take care of him. Aka the Strangers to Lovers one-shot.





	Into the Night, With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfabluesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfabluesky/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Into the Night, With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174134) by [Htuiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba)



> Hello <33 this is for my amazing amazing [Emily](https://twitter.com/_halfabluesky__) who's so so so good to me and who always makes me feel so loved and cared for. I love you to the moon and back <3333
> 
> this is based on a weird encounter i had a few weeks ago that was supposed to be 4K but ended up being... this.

Isak knew better than to leave the first party of the school year early.

Well, the school year wasn’t technically starting until Monday. But most people were back from their summer vacation and eager to show off their tan and share instances of their sexual prowess in foreign countries with hot and mysterious strangers.

The party was also hosted by the one and only Eva, signaling the comeback of the legendary _Fredag._ So yes, this was the first party of the school year and everyone made sure to show up -- though some were more excited than others, Isak belonging in the second bucket.

He wasn’t even opposed to partying. He actually loved spending his Friday nights surrounded by familiar faces, smoking joints in someone’s bathtub, and smiling at pretty girls he never actually wanted to touch. However, this was the first party after summer break, and Isak didn’t really have much to say about his vacation.

He doubted anyone was interested in hearing about how he had finally moved into Kollektivet with Linn and Eskild after Noora took off for London. He doubted anyone cared about how he had spent his entire summer watching Netflix, playing football with whoever was still in town, and occasionally installing Grindr before deleting the app almost instantly.

So his heart pinched a bit as he listened to Magnus talk about his trip to Greece with his cousins. It pinched a bit when some girl he remembered from his Physics class the previous year told him about how she had traveled with her parents to Denmark although it wasn’t _that_ far. And it pinched even more when he realized that Jonas wasn’t talking about his vacation to whatever island his family had picked this year just to spare his feelings.

His best friend was always so attuned to him and his silent struggles. It was as if he could feel Isak’s skin prickle underneath his clothing sometimes. And the truth was that Isak would have almost preferred to listen to Jonas’ amazing summer instead. At least he wouldn’t have to feel pitied.

But as alcohol spread in his blood and found a home in his veins, Isak realized that he didn’t mind Jonas’ sympathy, never had, really. Jonas had once made him crash his own romantic getaway to a cabin with Eva just so that Isak didn’t end up feeling lonely during the break. He was a keeper, Jonas. So Isak didn’t mind being a little bit pathetic in front of him. At least it made him feel cared for.

“Are you chill with Penetrator Chris being here?” Isak asked Jonas when they both went to the kitchen to get some beers.

“Yeah, it’s chill,” Jonas shrugged.

Isak still felt guilty about causing Jonas and Eva’s breakup. And tonight, with Chris licking into her mouth while pressing her against the wall for everyone to see, he felt particularly guilty.

It didn’t take too long for Jonas to find a pair of lips for the night, however. And Isak’s guilt quickly dissipated, leaving him with nothing but utter boredom.

He tried chatting up a few girls and focusing on the color of their eyes or the softness of their hair. But he stopped pretending to enjoy himself after he got rid of the second girl who tried to go down on him.

He even tried holding a few boys’ gaze, just in case what they said about gay people finding each other was true. But he averted his eyes almost immediately as panic settled in his chest. Isak wasn’t even sure if he liked guys. Well, sometimes he was -- given his browsing history and porn preferences. But sometimes he wasn’t.

Isak didn’t have it figured out and he didn’t wish to dive into it tonight either.

_Time to go home._

It wasn’t even that late. But judging by Jonas’ tongue down that girl’s throat and by how Magnus and Mahdi had managed to disappear, he was going to end up going home alone anyways.

.

Isak was greeted by an unexpectedly nice breeze as soon as he stepped out of the house, and he mentally high-fived himself for leaving the party early because he probably wouldn’t have been able to feel this if he had left later with a lot more alcohol in his blood.

It was August, so he was in nothing but a white t-shirt, jeans, and a red snapback. The wind felt so good underneath his loose t-shirt that he closed his eyes and hummed, secretly hoping that no one was outside to witness this awkward scene unraveling before them.

Isak wasn’t exactly drunk. But he wasn’t sober either. He felt just the right level of tipsy. He felt giddy and happy, but still in control. He hated it when he drank a bit too much and walked home -- did it even count as home? -- feeling empty and sad, feeling a bit devastated because he had no parents to yell at him when he got there too late and passed out on the front porch, feeling a bit worthless because nobody really cared whether he made it home or not in the first place, because nobody was waiting for him in bed with arms widespread. Isak had nobody, no one to squint at him like he was the sun, no arms to crawl into when things got rough. Nobody. And he didn’t even mind, except when he got a little bit to drink. Those nights were the worst.

Tonight, however, was a good night. So he put on his earphones and played some N.W.A, rapping along because he could and because it was midnight and because he was young and free and tipsy.

_Fuck tha police!_

_Fuck tha police!_

_Fuck tha police!_

_Fuck tha pol-_

Isak jumped a bit when he realized that someone was walking beside him now, immediately removing one of his earphones to assess the situation.

“Shit!” he yelped, startled when he saw just how close the other person was standing.

“Oh sorry!” said a boy with the most ridiculous hair he had ever seen, holding both hands up as if to signal that he meant no harm.

“Oh. Sorry, man,” Isak blurted out when he realized that he had overreacted. This was probably some drunk guy trying to get somewhere and who had accidentally bumping into him. “It’s chill.”

Isak wanted to say something else, but he felt suddenly embarrassed because this stranger had probably heard him rap along with Dr. Dre and Ice Cube. He couldn’t even hear himself. He had probably butchered Ice Cube’s verse.

Isak awkwardly put his earphone back on and shoved both hands in his pocket as he continued his stroll. But he couldn’t really focus on MC Ren’s verse because the stranger was still very much glued to his side, his gaze almost burning through Isak’s profile, demanding attention.

His first instinct was to simply ignore him. He was probably drunk and Isak probably had something funny on his face. Perhaps that second girl’s lipstick was still smeared on his cheek. He wasn’t sure.

Isak quickly realized that he hadn’t even properly looked at the stranger’s face yet, having immediately averted his gaze earlier. He also realized that he smelled really nice, way too nice for a weird drunk boy.

_Who’s this weirdo?_

Isak finally decided to spare him a glance and he didn’t exactly regret his decision. He was greeted by a warm face that made something stir in his chest. It seemed more symmetrical than the average face and Isak wasn’t sure if he was jealous or if he wanted a print-out of it hanging from his ceiling. He was also smiling and Isak found it strangely disarming.

The stranger’s bone structure was outrageous and his eyes were _blue_ and kind. It was almost infuriating how beautiful he was -- not to mention his lips! His lips were full and outrageous, too. Isak wished he had his lips. Perhaps in more than one way. He wasn’t sure if he wanted his lips on his face, or his lips _on_ his face.

Everything about this boy was outrageous. His face, his height, his tight white t-shirt that showed off his chest, and even his smile. Why was he smiling?

Isak hated how he towered over him, how tall and lanky he was. But most of all, he hated how he actually made his mouth water, how he was making him feel more nervous and excited than any of the girls back at the party.

_Just how drunk am I?_

The boy mouthed something and Isak panicked for a moment because he couldn’t hear him. He then realized that he still had his earphones on.

“Oh,” he gasped as he removed them. “What did you say?”

The stranger laughed and Isak’s eyes widened a bit more because _wow. What a laugh. What a deep voice. What._

“I said that we match,” said the boy -- _man?_ Did his deep voice make him a man? When was it acceptable to go from being called a boy to a man?

“What?” Isak furrowed his brows in confusion, still a little bit stunned by his voice and his whole entire face.

“Our t-shirts,” said the stranger. “We’re both wearing white.”

“Uh?” Isak was beyond confused now. Yes, they were both wearing white but why was this guy talking to him?

“Was your night okay? Heading home?”

_What the hell? Why are you talking to me like you know me?_

Isak pulled his earphones out of his iPhone then shoved them in his back pocket. He still held onto his phone, fingers curled around the screen, just in case this was a dangerous individual and he actually needed to call the police or something.

“Excuse me,” Isak stammered. “Uh. Do we know each other?”

“Hm. I don’t think we do,” said the manboy -- his voice was deep like Isak imagined men’s voices were, but he still had a childlike air to him. He was a manboy. “I’d like to change that, though.”

_Uh. what. Was that. A pick up line?_

“Huh?”

The manboy laughed and Isak almost felt like smiling, feeling a little bit giddy because he had made him laugh like that.

_What am I doing._

This could have been a serial killer for all he knew. Isak tried to type his combination into his phone when he realized that he could barely remember it. He was far more drunk than he thought he was. But then again, rapping loudly to ‘Fuck tha Police’ in the middle of the street should have been a good enough indication. He wasn’t tipsy. He was drunk. Definitely drunk.

“If you want,” said the manboy with a warm smile that buried his eyes behind their lids. He was kind of breathtaking. “I’d like to get to know you if you want.”

_He’s too pretty to be a serial killer. Is that how it even works?_

Isak suddenly remembered Magnus’ story of how that one time a drug dealer was trying to sell him ecstasy and he had mistaken him for someone trying to strike up a friendship.

“I’m not looking to buy drugs,” Isak blurted out as his strides got shorter and his steps slower. He then watched the hypothetical drug dealer burst into laughter while clutching his stomach. He was putting on a show, this boy -- man.

“I didn’t think you were,” he said.

“Why are you following me then?” Isak frowned.

“I’m walking alongside you. Not following you,” the stranger rectified with a stupid wink. “You look like you’re about to fall over.”

It was probably the worst wink Isak had ever seen in his life. And he was about to comment on just how bad it was when he tripped over his own feet and nearly fell if it weren’t for the stranger’s hand curling around his bicep.

Isak was definitely drunk. _Great._

“See?” the manboy laughed.

“I’m good,” Isak mumbled, beyond embarrassed now as he tried to free his arm from the stranger’s hold. It was so strong yet so gentle. Isak almost wanted to ask for a hug. He was sure that he gave good hugs.

The manboy let go of him and they both walked in silence, standing way too close for two complete strangers.

“Why did you leave early?” said the boy, startling Isak a bit who had gotten lost in his thoughts involving bone-crushing hugs.

“Huh?”

“The party.”

“You were at the party?” Isak cocked one of his eyebrows.

It was both creepy and reassuring. If this guy had been at Eva’s party, it probably meant that he knew someone in their entourage. The odds of him being a serial killer had just decreased.

“Yeah,” the stranger shrugged.

“Why did you leave?” said Isak.

“Followed you.”

“Huh?”

Alright, that was a bit weird, but it still made Isak kind of blush. He almost wanted to punch himself in the face, because if another stranger had admitted to following him, he would have probably found it creepy and run for the hills. But since _this_ stranger happened to have a very breathtaking face, Isak was wavering and blushing instead.

“Must sound very creepy,” said the manboy in a chuckle.

“Very. Yeah,” Isak chuckled too, suddenly feeling extremely shy.

“Sorry. I’m a bit drunk,” said the boy, bringing one of his hands to his perfect hair, pulling a bit. Isak wanted to touch, too.

“You follow people around when you’re drunk?” Isak asked, blinking at him and earning a sweet chuckle from him.

“Just the ones I find cute,” said the boy, and yeah, Isak was melting a bit now.

_Get your shit together. He’s creepy as hell._

“I’m not gay,” Isak blurted out because he didn’t really know how else to interpret the guy’s words.

“I never assumed you were,” said the stranger, smiling a bit. There was sympathy in his smile and Isak didn’t know what to make of it.  

“You just called me cute.”

“I find Chris Evans cute too, and but I don’t necessarily think he’s gay.”

“Who’s Chris Evans?” Isak frowned in confusion.

“What?!”

“What do you mean what?” Isak blinked at him again.

“You don’t know who Chris Evans is?!” The stranger scoffed, his mouth curling into a perfect ‘O’, making Isak’s face flush because he had just imagined that mouth around his-

“Shit!” Isak muttered because he was starting to feel hot all over.

“What’s wrong?”

“I. Nothing,” Isak stammered while pulling his t-shirt’s collar to fan himself. “I’m just a bit drunk. That’s all.”

“You feeling hot?” said the boy. “Wanna go chill in some store to cool down?”

“It’s like midnight,” Isak rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure we can find something open,” the manboy smiled again and it made him feel a bit weak in the knees.

“Nothing is open right now,” Isak insisted. “This is Norway.”

“What do you mean?” the stranger scoffed. “I happen to know a 24/7 deli not too far from here.”

“I don’t believe you.”

.

Isak didn’t know why he followed a complete stranger to a deli at midnight, but he could certainly blame it on being intoxicated. Besides, they weren’t doing anything. Sure, this guy had called him cute, but it didn’t have to mean anything. Isak couldn’t imagine him being a dangerous individual either. At least, not judging by how he had shoved his head inside a beer fridge.  

“What are you doing?” Isak blinked in confusion.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” the manboy smiled, holding the door to the fridge open so that Isak could see him. “I’m cooling down.”

_What the fuck._

“Here. Join me,” he held the door with a welcoming smile.

Isak had no idea why he was still in the presence of this weird guy but he still obliged, moving closer until they were side by side then diving into the beer fridge, too.

It was definitely cooling. But it didn’t help the blush that crept its way to his cheeks. He was pressed between the door and the stranger’s arm holding it. He was almost hugging him and he smelled like aftershave and cologne and just _man._ Isak could get intoxicated off his scent alone.

“It’s nice. Isn’t it?” the boy startled him, probably noticing how uncomfortable he had gotten.

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing right now,” Isak sighed.

“You’re cooling down with the help of a beer fridge,” he laughed. And it was suddenly getting foggy around them, Isak feeling comfortable under his arm.

“Now I’m craving a beer,” he settled for instead. He was already drunk and this was probably a terrible idea.

“Wanna buy some? Have our own little party?”

“M not eighteen,” Isak shrugged, pouting a little bit. “Are you?”  

“Yeah,” the stranger nodded. “Well, more like nineteen.”

“I’ll go wait outside,” Isak suddenly peeled himself off his side. “You get the beer.”

Anything for beer.

.

“Are you mad?” said the manboy, moving closer until their knees were bumping on the little step they were occupying. “Don’t be mad.”

“Why would you get champagne? I said beer,” Isak huffed, feeling annoyed and resentful.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to go all the way. You know,” the tall oblivious fool responded.

“I just wanted beer!” Isak groaned, not paying too much attention to the fact that this stranger owed him exactly nothing.

They sat there in silence while Isak threw a tantrum in his head like a petulant child. It was almost as if they were having a domestic fight and they didn’t even know each other.

Isak’s breathing eventually evened out right in time for the stranger to pull out a joint.

“Truce?” he offered with a smile, the blunt sitting between his thumb and his index finger.

“You’re forgiven,” Isak smiled.

.

“How you feeling? Good?” the boy asked him halfway into the first joint. “Not too dizzy?”

Isak shrugged and lingered a bit when he grabbed the blunt from his fingers.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Isak replied as he blew the worst clouds of smoke he had ever seen, coughing whenever he took a drag. “It’s just weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“You asking how I’m doing.” Isak then handed him the joint back and placed both palms on the floor, arching his back to stretch a bit.

“Why is it weird?” the boy asked, his cheeks hollowing beautifully before emptying as he blew perfect rings of smoke.

“I don’t know,” Isak shrugged, his head feeling a bit too heavy on his neck. “It’s nice.”

“Nice?” the stranger chuckled, sounding a little bit surprised.

“Yeah.” Isak paused to remove his snapback which was sitting reversed on his head and place it on the floor beside him. “Like I don’t think anyone has asked me how I’m doing in a while.”

 _Wow._ Isak didn’t know where this was coming from. This was certainly a first.

“I’ll ask you more, then,” the boy replied, completely unaffected by Isak’s weirdness.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Thank you,” Isak mumbled, not exactly sure what he was thanking him for. The company or the attention or the joint or the champagne. Isak wasn’t sure.

The stranger laughed and ruffled his hair a bit. Isak would have thrown a tantrum otherwise, because no one touched his hair, ever. But this was nice. This was really nice. This guy was so nice.

“So what shall we do next?” said the stranger, the joint carefully placed between his puffy lips. Isak wanted to secretly touch them. “It’s too early to just go home. Don’t you think?”

“It’s never too early to curl in your bed with Netflix,” Isak shrugged, his fingers reaching absently in the dark for the joint. “Fuck that party to be honest.”

“I actually agree with that,” said the boy, gladly handing it back to him, his thumb brushing against the back of his hand for a brief instant. “But sometimes it’s good to hang out with people after not seeing them in a while. Don’t you think?”

“Hm. Yeah. For sure. It’s just. The first time after summer is always weird. I don’t know,” Isak rambled a bit, surprising himself for actually sharing this bit of himself with a perfect stranger. He didn’t think he had ever acknowledged it out loud.

“Why is it weird? I promise I won’t tell.”  

“There’s nothing to tell,” Isak let out a chuckle. “It’s just. I don’t know. Summer is over and I didn’t do shit but watch Narcos over and over again. You know?”

The stranger gave him a soft look that made Isak blush a bit. He didn’t know why he was pouring his heart out to a potential serial killer, but it just felt _right._

“Yeah I get that feeling,” he replied. “Sometimes when I look at where my friends are and where I am in comparison, I feel a bit down. It’s like I missed a train. You know. And whenever we hang out, it’s like they tiptoe around me to avoid saying something about their life that might hurt my feelings.”

Isak nodded furiously. He got it. This stranger just got it.

“Exactly! And it’s like. They feel bad for me in a way? Cause they know why I was stuck here all summer doing nothing. So they avoid talking about their fancy vacations with their families and stuff.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah. So I guess that’s why I left early?” Isak admitted.

“Cause you don’t want your friends feeling bad for you?”

“Also cause I had nothing to say when people who don’t know me asked me about my summer,” Isak let his face rest on top of his folded knees. “I know it sounds dumb. But I didn’t go to a foreign country, and I didn’t have a wild summer romance with some hot stranger, and I don’t even think I went swimming or clubbing. I just sat there and felt like shit all summer.”

Isak breathed through his nose then kind of stopped walking when he realized just how much he had shared with a stranger he knew nothing about. It was almost surreal how easy it was to just tell him what was on his mind. Isak started wondering if he was even real, if he wasn’t just a figment of his imagination or his drunk brain. This boy couldn’t actually be real.

But then he had probably scared him off with his rambling. He probably thought Isak was weird now. He worried for a total of five seconds before the stranger spoke again.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get your dick sucked this summer,” he said, earning himself an immediate shove through the chest from Isak whose face flushed almost entirely.

“Shut up!” he groaned.

“Sorry. Sorry. My bad,” the boy laughed. “And I mean it. It sucks. I’m sorry. It sucks to have your friends kinda feel bad for you even when you know they mean no harm by it.”

Isak shrugged then looked away a bit. He was a little bit overwhelmed by his own words. He didn’t he was ever this honest with himself.

“It’s okay,” Isak mumbled.

The stranger ruffled his hair again, this time with something like genuine sympathy in his eyes. And for some reason, Isak believed that he had the purest intentions.

“I didn’t have a very good one either, if it makes you feel any better,” said the manboy.  

_Why do you sound sadder than me._

“It makes me feel a bit less lonely, to be honest. But not better,” Isak shrugged.

The manboy smiled then pulled out another roll from his pocket, starting to work on a second joint. “I’m glad I decided to follow you,” he said. “As creepy as that sounds.”

Isak laughed and almost admitted that he was glad that he had followed him, too.

“What’s your name?” Isak asked instead. “I keep referring to you as ‘Manboy’ in my head. It’s giving me a headache.”

“Manboy?” the boy laughed, eyes crinkling, butterflies instantly spreading in Isak’s stomach. “What?”

“You look young but like, your voice is super deep, like a man’s voice. I don’t know,” Isak shrugged.

He then watched the stranger as he blinked at him in indignation.

“What?” Isak laughed.

“I’ll have you know that I am a man!” The stranger declared in a faux-offended tone, making Isak burst into laughter, quite genuinely, too.

“Okay. Mr. Man,” Isak offered then felt flustered when he noticed the stranger’s face soften at that.

“Mr. Man,” he repeated.

“Hm?”

“Why is everything you say so painfully adorable?”

Isak’s face flushed at that again. He wasn’t adorable. He wasn’t used to being called adorable. Everyone just called him grumpy or petulant, never adorable.

“I’m not gay!” Isak blurted out once again, immediately averting his gaze and crossing both arms over his chest.

“You don’t have to be gay to be adorable, Mr. Man,” the stranger shrugged in an amused chuckle. “Also since we’re back on the topic of you not being gay, Chris Evans plays Captain America and I’m a bit offended that you don’t know that.”

“Oh. I know him!”

“Of course you do.”

“Is Captain America gay?” Isak asked out of the blue. “My roommate says Captain America’s gay.”

The stranger laughed again and Isak joined him this time. He remembered the day Eskild and Noora had an entire argument about Captain America’s sexuality ranging from ‘Not everyone is gay, Eskild!’ to ‘Captain America will suck someone’s dick on screen in ten years!’.

“I agree with your roommate,” said Mr. Man. “Or he could be bi or pan, too. But I’m sure he likes to suck dick.”

_God._

“I’m not gay,” Isak repeated, a little less convincing this time, chuckling too.

“Why do you keep saying this? I’m not saying you are.”

“You keep talking about sucking dick,” said Isak.

“Well, I’m not saying or assuming that you do _that._ You know,” said the manboy, then without a warning, he leaned down and whispered in Isak’s ear. “Do you though? Is that something you like? It’s for my friend. My friend is asking.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Isak laughed then shoved him playfully, rolling his eyes a bit, but also panicking a bit when he realized that their sides were touching now. He was getting cozy with a perfect stranger in the middle of nowhere on a Friday night.

“You know. I once did a school project in which Captain America had this epic love story going with Vladimir Putin,” he said.

“I don’t believe you. No way,” Isak laughed.

“I’m serious. I want to be a movie director. I take this stuff very seriously.”

“Let me guess. Putin was pleasuring Captain America,” Isak snorted.

“It was the other way around actually,” the stranger laughed, making Isak clutch his stomach and bark out a laugh.

Isak couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so genuinely.

“I’m serious. I can show you sometime, if you want,” said the Manboy, suddenly peeling himself from Isak’s side to actually stand up.

“Hm.” Isak squinted at him a bit, not really knowing what to do with the hand that was offering to help him off the pavement, too. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you a hand,” said the stranger. “Like literally you know. Not like _that.”_

Isak laughed and slapped his hand away. He put on his snapback and got on his feet without his help. This boy was ridiculous but he still made him laugh. So there was that.

“Is that what was going on in your school project? Did Captain America give Putin a hand?” Isak snorted, now facing him.

“Excuse me. But my school project was a work of art. It’s a bit insulting that you keep undermining it,” the Manboy lamented, attempting a pout.

“I’m sure it was mind-blowing,” Isak rolled his eyes, now walking, quite aimlessly, too.

“It sure was! I mean it,” he insisted, now turning so that he was facing Isak as he walked backwards. “I should really show you sometime.”

“Hm?” Isak narrowed his eyes because he knew what was coming next.

“Like right now,” said the Manboy. “My place isn’t too far.”

Isak shoved him again, blushing furiously but smiling to himself because he had never been at the receiving end of so much attention.

It didn’t hurt that the guy coming onto him was also ridiculously hot.

“I am NOT going home with you,” Isak laughed, suddenly feeling extremely shy and coy.

“Why not?” the boy laughed. “We’ll just watch a movie and cuddle or something. I mean you’re kind of drunk and so am I.”

“I am not gay!” Isak barked so loud that he was sure he had woken up someone down the block.

“God!” the boy sighed, rolling his eyes fondly, right before placing both hands on Isak’s sides and slowly backing him up against a wall. “Not gay. Got it.”

Perhaps it was the fact that light wasn’t shining on Isak’s face from this angle, so this boy had no way of knowing how affected he actually was. But he couldn’t have missed the gasp he had startled out of Isak when his back hit the wall.

“Uh,” Isak blinked at him, his hands absently coming to rest on the stranger’s chest. He was breathing hard and he couldn’t believe how good it felt to be touched by such strong hands. He was so touch-starved. Even the simplest touches made his brain short-circuit.

“Oh,” the boy gasped then let him go. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh. It’s. Uh. It’s okay,” Isak stammered, his heart beating in his throat from the proximity.

He had never been this close to someone this hot before. He almost wanted to lean in and touch. He almost wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and go home and cuddle with this guy.

“It’s not. I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable,” the stranger mumbled right as he left Isak’s personal space, leaving him feeling a bit bare, a bit cold.

“It’s okay. You’re actually making me feel quite good. Believe it or not,” Isak blurted out, not even bothering to cover his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

“Oh,” the boy gasped. “Really?”  

“Yeah you’re kinda nice,” Isak shrugged, his back still against the cool wall. “You’re also kind of hot.”

“Wow.”

“Like in a non-gay way,” Isak giggled. He _giggled._

_My god. Can I shut up._

“No homo, but you think I’m hot?” the boy blinked down at him and it was almost cute how surprised he looked.

“Yeah. A little bit,” Isak laughed, tilting his chin upwards because he was drunk and he had no idea what he was doing.

“Wow,” the stranger grinned. “I think my heart is fluttering.”

“Calm down,” Isak shoved him playfully. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Uhm. It rhymes with Eleven,” said the boy.

“For real?”

“What?”

“Like Eleven from Stranger Things?” Isak snorted.

“I mean it’s not my actual name. It just rhymes with it.”

“Got it.”

“What’s _your_ name?” said Eleven.

“It rhymes with Isak,” said Isak, arching his back a bit because he craved some friction.

Eleven laughed and Isak watched, squinting at him a bit.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Isak,” said Eleven.

“It doesn’t mean my name is Isak!” Isak pouted. “My name could be Zach!”

“Your name is not Zach,” Eleven chuckled and Isak chuckled too.

He was very cute. Isak trusted him for some weird reason.

“Fine! My name is Isak,” said Isak, his fingers curling around the ends of Eleven’s t-shirt. “And I’m not going home with you.”

“Got it,” Eleven laughed, right before pulling away and resuming his stroll, leaving Isak dumbfounded on the wall.

“Excuse me?” Isak scoffed.

“Come on!” Eleven turned to urge him to join him. “We don’t have all night.”

“Huh?”

“We still have some time to make your summer great.”

“What?”

.

“What is this?” Isak asked with squinted eyes.

“A pool,” Eleven replied.

“I can see that. Whose pool is this?”

“My aunt’s,” Eleven shrugged before opening the outside window and hopping inside the indoor pool.

Eleven had dragged him to someone’s house and for some reason, Isak had decided to comply.

“What are we doing?” Isak asked once they were both inside.

“We’re going to swim,” said Eleven while taking off his pants.

“Why are you getting naked!” Isak yelped embarrassingly.

“Don’t want to get our clothes wet. We need them for later,” Eleven smiled, not missing how Isak’s face had flushed at the sight of his thighs. “You said you didn’t swim all summer. We need to fix it.”

“I don’t want to swim,” Isak replied weakly, both arms crossed around his chest.

“Yes, you do. You know you want to.”

Eleven winked then placed his hands on the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head. It was so hot that all Isak could do was stare. His mouth was watering.

“So you’re just gonna watch me get naked, huh?” Eleven grinned, prompting Isak to roll his eyes and turn around.

“Shut up,” he replied just as he started undressing himself. “And don’t you dare take off your underwear.”

“Right. Cause no homo,” Eleven laughed. “I’ll keep my briefs on. Don’t worry. No dicksucking is happening tonight, Isak.”

“Oh my god! Shut up!” Isak shoved him so hard that he fell into the pool, but not without pulling him in with him.

The water was too cold for an indoor pool during the summer. But Isak figured “Eleven’s aunt” probably didn’t use it as much.

All his senses were tingling. It was almost sobering.

Isak couldn’t believe he had just broken into someone’s pool with some stranger who had followed him out of a party. He was suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“What?” Eleven smiled at him. He was so pretty with his hair all wet like that. He was so incredibly pretty.

“Is it legal to swim when you’re drunk?” Isak furrowed his brows, his arms making tiny circles to remain afloat.

“What?” Eleven laughed.

“I mean, like. You need motor skills to swim and stuff. Shouldn’t it be illegal to swim when you’re intoxicated?”

“We’re not driving, Isak. You’re not putting anyone in danger.”

“I’m putting myself in danger though. What if I drown? I might drown,” Isak insisted.

“I won’t let you drown,” Eleven smiled, swimming a bit closer until they were face to face, a few breaths away.

“How are you gonna make sure I don’t drown?” Isak asked, his eyes droopy a bit, still drunk and high a bit.

He then gasped embarrassingly when Eleven’s hands curled around his thighs underwater and pulled him closer.

“Hm. You can hold onto my waist,” he said hesitantly as if he had immediately regretted touching him like that. And the little blush on his cheeks made Isak feel giddy because he could tell this guy was nervous, too. “I’ll do the swimming or floating. You can just hold onto me.”

“Like this?” Isak whispered this time around just as he wrapped both legs around Eleven’s waist, watching his eyes widen and a low sound escape his mouth.

_His mouth._

“Yeah, just like that,” he replied, his eyes undeniably on Isak’s lips now, immediately setting his skin on fire despite the water all around them.

“Yeah?” Isak asked again, this time hooking both arms around his neck, nearly moaning when he felt the boy’s big fingers spread further apart on his bare lower back, pressing, just feeling him.

_God._

“Yeah,” Eleven smiled and if he wasn’t going to close the distance between them, Isak was just going to have to.

They floated in each other’s arms silently instead, Isak simply unable of looking away, completely and utterly mesmerized by the face before him, looking at him as if he had hung the stars in the sky, one hand on his lower back while his other arm kept them afloat.

He couldn’t believe he was chest to chest with some guy whose name probably wasn’t Eleven in someone’s pool in August. No one would ever believed him. Not that he actually wanted to tell the story.

“You good?”

“What’s your name?” said Isak, one of his hands coming up to the stranger’s face to touch because he couldn’t help it.

“Hm?”

“What’s your real name? You’re so sweet. I want to put a name to your face.”

And _okay._ Isak had never been this transparent and embarrassing before. He had much more game than this. This was very pathetic but he couldn’t help it. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest.

“Even. M’name is Even,” he replied with big eyes as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Even,” Isak repeated, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone because he couldn’t help it. _So sweet._

“Isak,” Even almost whispered.

And it was suddenly too much. He couldn’t believe they had just met an hour or two prior. It made no sense.

Isak wanted to kiss him so he leaned in ever so slowly, closing his eyes because it felt right, leaning in until their noses bumped, leaning in until some little girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

.

“What the fuck?!” Isak shrieked as they ran down the street with their jeans in their hands but their t-shirts long forgotten behind. “Why was a child awake at 1 in the morning?! What kind of parenting?!”

But it was okay because Even was holding his hand and dragging him down deserted streets while they were dripping everywhere.

“I really liked that t-shirt, too! Fuck!” Isak groaned again.   
“What matters is your pants. That’s where your keys and your wallet and your phone are,” said Even.

“Ugh!”

They stopped running around ten minutes later, completely disheveled and wet and cold too now.

“I’m gonna get pneumonia,” Isak panted, resting his hands on his knees and breathing hard.

“Are you always this dramatic?” Even laughed.

“I’m serious!”

“I guess we should probably dry ourselves before we die then.”

Isak knew it was a bad idea. He just knew it. But he couldn’t help it.

“Uhm. We can go to my place,” he stammered, his face completely flushed now once again. “I have dry clothes.”

.

“Cool place,” said Even just as Isak’s hands flew to his face to keep him quiet. “What?” he whispered.

“My roommate is probably sleeping,” said Isak.

“The one who’s convinced Captain America sucks dick?”

“Shut up!” Isak groaned as he pushed him down the hallway to his room.

Even was still laughing by the time he closed his bedroom door behind them.

“I know it’s hard to understand for such a cool kid like you, but my roommate Linn sleeps a lot. And she needs it,” said Isak, feeling a bit odd at his need to defend his roommate’s sleep schedule.

“Oh I get that,” said Even who had just made himself comfortable on his bed. “I sleep a lot too, sometimes.”

“Not like that,” Isak rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Like not like oh you’re hungover or you pulled an allnighter so now you gotta catch up. She just needs to stay in her room sometimes.”

When Isak finished his rant, he was surprised to find Even watching him with a soft expression on his face.

“What?”

“You’re sweet,” Even said, now beaming, as he folded his bare legs on Isak’s bed.  

Isak was kind of melting.

“I’m not sweet,” he huffed, not exactly sure why he minded being called sweet.

“Yes, you are. You’re so caring. It’s so sweet.”

 _Huh._ Isak was the furthest thing from being sweet or caring or adorable for that matter.

He reluctantly accepted the compliment and handed Even a towel and Eskild’s Jesus t-shirt.

“Uh, you can have my jeans too, but I don’t know,” Isak stammered again.

“You don’t know what? If they’ll fit?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re kind of short,” said Even. “I might look weird.”

“Stay naked then!” Isak frowned right before shoving him with the pair of jeans. “How dare you?”

Even laughed like a child and it made Isak’s heart burst a bit.

“Never call you short. Noted,” he said right before grabbing Isak’s wrist, right above his pulse.

Isak was unbelievably flustered. He hadn’t thought this one through. What if this guy wanted to stay over? What if he wanted more? What if he wanted to spend the night? Isak hadn’t even kissed another boy yet. He didn’t even know what he was feeling or what this was. He didn’t even know.

And it was as if Even could sense his panic and inner turmoil because he immediately let go of his wrist and got up on his feet to dry himself.

He then quickly put on Isak’s jeans and giggled while pointing at his exposed ankles.

“See that?”

“Screw you,” Isak rolled his eyes while getting on his own pair of pants. They were black jeans.

It was two in the morning and Isak should have probably just worn pyjama pants or shorts, but he didn’t want it to seem like an invitation. He was also still not completely sober and he didn’t know if he was going to be able to control himself otherwise.  

“Ready?” said Even.

“Huh?”

“We have more stuff to do tonight.”

“What?”

.

And that was how they ended up at the back entrance of some club around two in the morning. Isak couldn’t really believe he was still following this total stranger but here they were.

“What are we doing?”

“We’re going clubbing,” said Even.

“I can’t go in,” Isak frowned. “I’m not old enough, remember?”

And it wasn’t just that. It was also the fact that he wasn’t dressed well enough and that he didn’t think he could ever make it in. Even might have been wearing his clothes, but he looked like _that,_ and Isak. Well, Isak looked like _this._

And despite his honesty throughout the night, he couldn’t really bring himself to say that. _‘I don’t think I’m good looking enough. I don’t think I’m enough.’_ So he decided to stick with ‘I’m not old enough.’

But then Even gave him an amused look and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I know the bouncer.”

And it was true. Even was greeted by this enormous man at the door as if he were a regular, and Isak didn’t even bat an eye when his big hand clasped his own and dragged him inside.  

The venue was dark and it smelled like sweat and fun and _sex._ It also smelled like mistakes and money and overall sorrow, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care because Even was still holding his hand, and because he leaned in ever so casually to whisper in his ear again when they reached the bar.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he breathed into his skin, as if he had heard Isak’s thoughts about himself, as he if knew why Isak was so nervous in the first place.

He shoved him gently, couldn’t really help it. He didn’t believe it, but he believed it all the same. Even was so sweet but so disarming and so hot. Isak didn’t get it, how he did it.

“No homo though,” Even chuckled when their eyes met again, startling a laugh out of Isak who couldn’t believe he was flirting with some boy who was two years older than him in a club.

“Get me a drink. Will you?”

“Coming right up,” Even smiled, his hand settling on the small of his back. “It’s champagne, right?”

Isak shoved him again but giggled embarrassingly into his hands this time around, leaning against Even’s touch hesitantly.

“You’re so cute,” he said, his index finger coming up to brush Isak’s hair off his forehead. He almost felt happy that he left his snapback behind this time around. And no, it wasn’t because he was secretly hoping Even would ruffle his hair again.

“So am I hot or am I cute? What is the truth?” Isak smiled, licking his bottom lip a bit because everything just felt too good.

“Both. You’re both.”

Isak was about to come up with some reply when Even dragged him by the hand to the dancefloor.

“What are you doing? What about our drinks?”

“We can get them later. Right now, let’s dance,” said Even.

“I don’t dance.”

“I’m sure you do. Everybody dances.”

And it wasn’t very hard to dance or to at least pretend to when Even was so charming and so easy-going and just so incredibly _happy_ as a person. His smile spread physical warmth in Isak’s heart, but he didn’t know why it just seemed so incredibly sad at the same time. As if he had seen the darkest times and that was why his smile shined so damn bright. As if he was bearing the deepest scars and that was why he refused to tame his laughter. As if he had experienced sadness at a much deeper level than Isak could ever reach.

So Isak danced because for some reason, this boy was making him want to dance and laugh and just let go. It just ended up being a bit awkward because Isak had no idea how to dance to a Samba beat. He didn’t even know it was Samba until Even told him.

“Tonight is Brazil themed,” he explained over the loud music.

“Huh?”

“Look around you! The decorations, the music, the drinks. It’s all referencing Brazil!” he shouted again, this time getting closer.

“Oh okay!” Isak shouted right back, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

He then gasped when Even’s hand cupped his cheek, then almost jumped when he leaned in.

“If you close your eyes for a bit,” he spoke directly into his ear, his voice low and raspy and just wonderful, spreading shivers all over his spine. “You can imagine we’re in some club in Brazil.”

“Uh,” Isak shifted under his touch, leaning in without really meaning to.

“Try it,” said Even, his cheek resting against Isak’s while he still cupped his other one with his warm hand. “Just close your eyes.”

And perhaps the alcohol helped. Because Isak didn’t think he would have gone along with it otherwise, nearly grinding against a perfect stranger in the middle of a dancefloor that blasted Brazilian songs with his eyes closed and pretending he was actually in Brazil.

“Yeah?” Even spoke again just as Isak kind of melted into him, completely ignoring the beat and the people and everything around them. “Now you can say you’ve been somewhere this summer.”

Isak closed his eyes and latched onto him. This was the most intimate he had ever been with anyone ever. The most wanted and valued and cared for he had ever felt in his life. And although it was a bit pathetic that his standards were this low and that he had nothing to compare this to, he didn’t really care much. He was beyond happy.

He latched onto Even and wrapped both arms around his neck. Hips against hips. Mouth hanging open when he felt Even’s arms around his waist, holding him right back, cheek to cheek, skin on skin.

Isak was on fire.

“You okay?”

“Hold me,” Isak whimpered, his voice breaking a bit. “Please hold me. Please.”

And so Even held him. As desperately as he craved to be held, too. He just held him while some upbeat song blasted through the speakers while some kids with no sense of coordination or grace pretended to know how to dance the Samba. He held him like he needed to be held, like he had never been held before. Strong and passionate and stable and just _there._

Isak knew in his heart that he would never forget this night, even if this ended up being a figment of his imagination. No hard feelings. He wouldn’t give those feelings back for the world.

He just felt so.. _Alive._

They ended up hugging it out in the middle of the dance floor, just swaying in each other’s arms and breathing hard into each other’s necks, like two people who needed each other.

Isak was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t even realized that the reason Even was laughing was because of his undeniable hard-on pressing against his thigh.

_My god._

“No homo, huh?” Even laughed, and Isak all but shoved him, almost losing balance in the process. He was beyond embarrassed. “Hey. It’s fine. It’s chill.”

“Oh my god”

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m not doing too good myself,” Even chuckled again before pulling Isak back into his arms, grinding a bit against his thigh to get his point across. And _hm. Okay._ That was _impressive._

“You’re blushing,” Even observed, a bit amused.

“I’m not. It’s just-”   

“Hm?”

“It’s just so hard,” Isak blurted out and Even nearly choked from laughter, letting go of him almost completely to clutch his stomach.

“Isak, oh my god!”

“What?” Isak grinned. “It’s true. I don’t know. I’ve never had a dick pressing against me before.”

“Yes, you did. You have one, Isak!”

“Oh god. Not like that!” Isak covered his face with his hands again.

This boy was beyond ridiculous. Isak couldn’t believe him.

“Well I’m glad you know what a hard dick feels like, Isak,” he added. “You’re welcome to cup a feel anytime.”

“I am NOT touching your dick!”

“Sorry. I forgot we weren’t doing anything gay here.”

.

They walked aimlessly for a little while after leaving the club, and Isak just smiled at Even the entire time, his heart feeling full, too full for his chest. He had never felt this content, this alive. It was cheesy and incredibly out of character for him. But he felt happy. And they weren’t even doing anything. They were just walking.

So when they rounded the corner by Mahdi’s house, Isak took a sharp breath and grabbed Even’s hand, only letting that breath out when he felt his fingers pressing against his knuckles.

It was so sweet, so comforting.

“I like your hands,” Isak admitted as he brought his clasped hands up to examine Even’s. They were so strong and so tough yet so smooth.

“As a fellow bro, it is my duty to tell you that this is very gay.”

“Oh shut up!” Isak groaned, completely letting go of his hand while Even laughed.

“Hey. Hey. It’s a joke. I’m joking!” he pleaded, absently reaching for Isak’s hand in the dark and lacing their fingers together this time around, right before bringing them to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of Isak’s hand, making him melt on the spot. His brain had short-circuited. He had even stopped walking.

_God._

“Are you okay?” Even asked, his tone suddenly worried.

“Yeah. Just.”

“Did I overstep? I’m sorry if I did. I-”

“No. No,” Isak interrupted him, still feeling a bit dazed. “It’s just. No one ever held my hand like this before.”

Even had a consoling look on his face and Isak was starting to feel a lump in his throat. He wasn’t sad. He just felt so silly. So ridiculous. This whole entire night was a first for him.

“Isak-”

“And I know it’s embarrassing but it feels so fucking nice You have no idea.”

“Aw babe,” Even just kind of embraced him, their laced hands between them while his free one curled around Isak’s neck to bring him closer. “It’s not embarrassing to feel good. It’s okay.”

Isak didn’t know what kind of wizard this guy was but he almost felt like they had known each other their whole lives. Perhaps their lines crossed in some other universe as well. Perhaps they were meant to meet at some point. Isak had no explanation for the randomness of tonight and for how absolutely crucial it felt.

“It’s like I forgot how nice life can be sometimes,” he admitted embarrassingly into Even’s neck instead, thankful for the alcohol in his blood. So incredibly thankful.

Even pressed a small kiss to his temple and Isak closed his eyes to savor the moment. He couldn't really believe he was living through something like this. 

“You probably think I’m a sad pathetic fuck now,” he chuckled nervously with his head down. He had probably ruined everything.

“Not at all,” Even smiled as he lifted his chin up. “And if it means anything at all, I specialize in ‘sad pathetic fuck’.”

“I’m having a hard time believing that,” Isak chuckled, bringing their linked hands between their chests and holding onto Even’s (Eskild’s) Jesus t-shirt with his free hand.  

“Why would you say that?” Even leaned his head to the side, still smiling softly.

“I don’t know. You’re just saying this to make me feel better,” said Isak.

“Nah. You’re not the only one with demons. Little one,” said Even.

“Yeah right. What could possibly be so wrong with you?” Isak tilted his chin a bit higher because he felt like it.

“It’s not exactly wrong, but I’m bipolar for starters,” said Even, his eyes widening almost immediately, as if he had instantly regretted his words.

“Oh,” Isak gasped. Not because he felt some type of way about the revelation. Not because it was making him question the events of tonight. Not because of anything. He simply gasped because he felt like Even had finally revealed something about himself besides his name, because he felt like he was no longer that manic pixie boy that was going to save him from his loneliness.

“See. Now _you_ think I’m the sad pathetic fuck,” said Even, his voice filled with hurt but still tender.

“No!” Isak almost shouted in his face, because he didn’t want Even to think that he was feeling bad for him. He didn’t know anything about bipolar but it couldn’t have been that bad. Perhaps he would have a different opinion when he sobered up and did a quick google search, but right now, he couldn’t care less. “You’re not a sad pathetic fuck.”

“No?” Even asked.

“No,” Isak insisted. “We’re not sad pathetic fucks.”

“We’re not sad pathetic fucks,” Even repeated, now chuckling again, his thumb gently caressing Isak’s cheek. Sweet. So sweet.

“We just have it a bit harder than others. That’s all,” Isak blinked at him with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah. Just a bit.”

.

They walked aimlessly with their fingers laced for another hour while talking about the most random things. Even eventually made fun of his rapping skills from earlier, and Isak was so offended that he just had to break into one of The Notorious B.I.G’s verses. He couldn’t tell if he had rapped the whole entire song, but he did recall someone opening their window and yelling for him to “shut the fuck up”, making both of them burst into laughter and run for nearly five blocks. Granted, it was three or four in the morning and the sun was about to rise. So he couldn’t really blame them.

Even also made him listen to some rapper called Nas, and Isak felt extremely shy and giddy sharing his headphones like those cheesy couples in romantic comedies. Isak couldn’t believe he was getting to live his very own cheesy romantic comedy.

They talked about Even’s love from Baz Luhrmann, and Isak admitted that he didn’t think he had any interests like that at all, that he almost felt jealous because he didn’t have _that._ And just as he started regretting his decision to reveal something so personal yet again, Even pulled him into his chest and kissed his hair again. _So sweet._

.

They walked aimlessly until the sun most definitely started rising in the sky, making its glorious return after a night of running around in the shadows like hopeful fools. And Isak almost felt sad to see it shine, almost wished for it to go back down again, almost wished for the end of the world.

Reality -- the cold harsh reality -- was starting to settle in. The night was over. The magic was wearing off. The bubble was about to burst. Isak probably didn’t glow during the day. He probably didn’t glow during the night either. It just helped that it was dark. Even was probably going to finally open his eyes and realize that he hadn’t signed up for this, whatever this was.

Isak was a bit sad. And it didn’t help that his head was hurting a bit now, the alcohol having dissipated from his system. It didn’t help that his hand felt a bit bare, a bit naked now, Even having let go of it at some point during their stroll.

It was all coming to an end.

Like everything. Always.

.

“Thanks,” Isak mumbled the moment they reached his apartment, trying to hide his disappointment when he realized that Even wasn’t going to try to come in this time around.

“For what?” Even smiled.

“I don’t know. Just tonight I guess. It was nice,” Isak shrugged with his eyes on the floor. He was so nervous now that he had no alcohol to blame for his actions.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Isak smiled a bit because Even’s voice was so tender. “In a total no homo way though.”

“Of course,” Even laughed. “No homo. Of course.”

Isak waited a few seconds, hoping for something, anything. This was Even’s chance to ask for his number, or his full name, or his instagram, or his facebook, or anything at all. It was now or never.

But nothing ever made it past either of their mouths. And they just stood there awkwardly by Isak’s door and reality truly started settling in.

The magic had truly worn off.  

“See you around, yeah?” Isak spoke nervously. “Thanks for walking me.”

“My pleasure.”

“And don’t worry about, uh, like my clothes and stuff. You can definitely keep my jeans. I think you look better in them anyways, even with the ankles and stuff. And uh, Eskild might give me shit for the t-shirt. But you can keep it. It’s fine. I’ll deal with him,” Isak rambled nervously, his palms sweating, his heart drumming, his eyes widening, his senses tingling. He was so incredibly tired and nervous and disappointed. But it was okay. At least he got to have an amazing night. It was totally fine.

“Hey, hey. Slow down-” Even chuckled but Isak couldn’t really deal with this right now.

He didn’t want to look at him and see the lack of whatever he had seen in his eyes all throughout the night. He couldn’t handle that rejection. He didn’t really know what he wanted. But Isak felt humiliated enough, all of his confessions suddenly flooding his brain.

“It’s cool, really. I had a chill time. Hope I run into you in some other party. We can go to Greece or Turkey next time,” Isak continued to ramble. “I have to go now but, uh, I hope you make it home okay. Yeah?”

“Hey-”

“I have to run,” Isak interrupted him again, running out of ideas. He couldn’t exactly just run away since they were in front of his apartment building. But he could run up the stairs and hope Even didn’t follow. Even was a sensible guy, surely he must understand.

_Yeah. Let’s go with that._

So he mustered up all of his courage and grabbed Even’s face in both hands before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his left cheek. He hoped Even felt an ounce of the tenderness he had made Isak feel tonight. Just an ounce. He hoped he felt how it was more than anybody had ever shown him. He truly hoped he did.

So in a defeated gasp, he let go of Even’s face, turned around to open the door to his building and ran up the stairs with his heart stuck in his throat.

_Fuck._

He couldn’t hear the door close behind him, so he stopped on the first floor and hid behind the wall just in case Even decided to follow him to the second floor where Kollektivet actually was.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_Please don’t follow me. Please don’t follow me. Please don’t follow-. Please follow me. Please follow me. Please follow-_

Isak felt him before he could actually hear him, the only thing playing in his ears being the sound of his own heartbeat.

So Isak whimpered when Even grabbed him by the waist. And he whimpered when he backed him up against the wall. And he whimpered when he finally, _finally,_ pressed his sweet sweet lips against his own.

Hard. Deep. Tender. Passionate.

Isak never knew kissing could feel this good. He never knew it could hurt this good. He never knew it could feel so right. So Isak let go. He moaned at the oddest hour in the staircase of his apartment building and wrapped both arms around Even’s neck just as he parted his lips wider and tilted his head to the side. He breathed through his nose and opened his mouth until he could feel Even’s tongue there, until he could feel his knees buckle, until he could feel himself physically melting in his embrace.

So hot. So sweet. Isak didn’t know how he did it.

He was about to kiss him again, with his chin tilted upwards asking for more, always, when Even suddenly pulled back, making him chase his sweet sweet mouth with his eyes closed.

He almost whined, but then his eyes cracked open and he caught Even looking at him as if he were wonder, as if he were precious, as if he were glowing, running his hands over his hair and his face while his eyes struggled to focus on one thing jumping all over Isak’s face.

“You’re so beautiful,” Even mouthed, making him blush even deeper before kissing him again, and again, and again, and again until Isak felt brave enough to touch Even’s tongue with his own, until he felt brave enough to bury his hands in his soft hair, until he felt brave enough to kiss back just as ardently.

They kissed until they were both left panting against the wall, Isak nearly hooking a leg over Even’s without realizing it. They then melted into each other, just hugging and touching and breathing. So _sweet._ Isak almost mewled when Even pressed their foreheads together and rubbed their noses.

_Who even did that?_

“Now don’t go around saying you didn’t have an epic summer romance,” Even whispered in his ear, hot, heavy, everything.

“With a hot and mysterious stranger,” Isak whispered right back.

“Who took you to Brazil and took you swimming at midnight,” Even smiled when he finally pulled back, his hands still on Isak’s lips.

His mouth looked red and sore. It looked obscene.

“Best summer ever,” Isak added nervously, the pads of his fingertips hovering over Even’s obscene mouth.

“Ever,” Even said right before puckering his lips to press a small kiss to Isak’s fingers.

“Too bad it’s over,” Isak said tentatively, hoping that Even would correct him.

“There’s always next year,” he said instead, crushing him a little bit.

“Yeah next year.” Isak repeated.

“Maybe there will be dicksucking involved next year.”

Isak laughed and pushed him away a bit, immediately regretting his decision because they were apart now. They weren’t touching anymore now.

“You know what else rhymes with Even?”

“Hm?”

“Nothing,” Isak laughed when he realized what he was about to say. “Nevermind.”

_Heaven. It rhymes with heaven._

.

“Goodbye Even.”

“Goodbye Isak.”

.

“Isak, you haven’t left your room in over 24 hours!” Eskild complained for the fifth time that afternoon.

“I’m just sleeping. Whatever!” Isak groaned right as he paused whatever game he was playing.

It was Sunday and school was starting the next day.

And it was all fine. Except that he couldn’t stop thinking about Even and his obscene mouth and the fact that he hadn’t even asked him for him phone number or his contact info, too confident he would find him online.

Isak had spent hours, _actual hours,_ looking for him online. He looked everywhere. He even went to those obscure websites -- he even installed Grindr and put himself through an agonizing series of very dirty messages.

Isak had tried everything. He had even asked Eva and the boys. No one knew anyone by the name of Even. Nobody had any idea who he was or how he had ended up at Eva’s party.

And by Sunday, Isak truly started believing that he had just made the whole thing up. But all he had to do was close his eyes to feel the imprint of his fingers _there,_ holding him in place as his lips kissed his with a passion he had only heard about in songs or movies.

Isak was helpless. He was hopeless. And by 15:00, he started googling the most ridiculous things such  as _“is it possible to fall in love in one night?”_

“Are you in love?” Eskild asked at dinner and Isak actually groaned and buried his head in his arms because he didn’t know, but his stomach was doing things. There were butterflies there and they weren’t going away.

.

“You look like shit man,” said Mahdi the moment Isak joined him and the rest of the boys.

“Thanks. I guess,” Isak shrugged. “Haven’t slept much.”

“It’s the first day of our second year at Nissen. You’re supposed to look sharp,” said Magnus. “What are you doing embarrassing all of us?”

“Shut up, Mags. If anything, Isak brings all the girls to us and not the other way around,” Jonas interjected.

But Isak couldn’t care less because whenever he did so much as close his eyes, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of Even’s hands on him.

 _Even._ He was nineteen, so he was probably in university. Or perhaps he already had a job. Was he having a good day? Isak couldn’t help but wonder.

“Bro, what are you doing? There are first girls looking our way. Stop daydreaming. Do your thing,” said Mahdi.

But Isak wasn’t really interested in doing his thing. He wasn’t really interested in pretending to like girls right now. He had other things going on right now.

“What’s up with you?” Jonas asked him. “Everything good?”

“Yeah,” Isak shrugged. “Just stuff on my mind.”

_He didn’t ask for my number. He didn’t even-_

.

Isak was making a mental note of getting his locker fixed before it drove him crazy this year when the deepest voice startled him, making him drop all of his books.

“Shit!” Isak groaned, immediately crouching to gather his things, barely registering that _Yes. What?_

Isak almost fell backwards when Even’s hand touched his own over his stupid biology book on the floor. He almost yelped when he saw him crouching in front of him in his hallway in the middle of Nissen, looking at him like he had once held his hand, like he had once kissed him in a staircase in the dark.

“Hi,” said Even, his eyes kind, his hair perfect, looking kind of amazing in Eskild’s Jesus t-shirt.

“Hi,” Isak swallowed with wide eyes. “I. Uh- What are you doing here?!”

“School year has started,” said Even with a smile and a _wink_. “It’s next year already.”

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Is he just here to see me?_

“Bro!” Magnus unfortunately -- of course! -- came out of nowhere and interrupted their moment. “It’s our first day and you’re already being a mess!”

“Leave him alone, Mags,” Jonas rolled his eyes behind them.  

Isak quickly got back on his feet with Even’s help and managed to shove all his books into his locker while carefully avoiding his eyes.

“Uh, hey man,” said Magnus, now turning his attention back to Even. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Magnus.”

“Hi. I’m Even,” he replied with an extended hand.

Isak’s cheeks immediately flushed again. It was his real name. He was real. And he was here. _Oh my god._

“Oh cool. You new?”

“Yeah. I’m a third year. Just transferred from Bakka. And Isak and I went to Brazil last summer.”

**Author's Note:**

> <33 what if Isak and Even met before the first day of school? This is my headcanon for that haha.  
> I kind of picture Isak as being kind of sad that summer before S3 idk. he had just moved from home into kollektivet (after the basement). He probably only had money to cover rent and his living expenses and couldn't go on/enjoy his vacation idk.  
> It was just this weird idea that got stuck in my head. 
> 
> Even trying to make his summer worth it. it just seems so Even to me. kind of tagging along because he's a bit drunk himself and is worried for his safety cause he saw him leave the party. Even being Even and probably gathering intel during the party and knowing that Isak went to Nissen. so knowing he was going to see him on Monday.
> 
> anyways hope you liked this little thing <3333 i had a weird drunk encounter with someone who wanted to "make me happy and take my pain away" a few weeks ago and this kind of was born in my head.
> 
> leave a comment if you liked this or if you felt something. anything at all. thank you so much for everything and for your support, always. and I'm sorry for disappearing and for my constant breakdowns lately hahahaha. 
> 
> love love love.


End file.
